User blog:Cutiesunflower/Requests
Here are requests that are seen here. Add them so I can do them. Drawing Requests: Book excited while Bubble is jumping and Ruby is doing a cartwheel Ruby laying down while Book and Bubble don't know what's going on Bubble, Ruby and Book with a red turnip Ruby and Book with a red turnip Green Rocky, Flower Grassy, and Sandra Read UbaTeeBee Transcript for Snow Remote and Snow Blocky's Story Hello! I am Book and we have a Talent Show today! Let's start with Ruby doing a Ballet Dance! Ruby does a ballet dance. Ballet is fun! Next up, we have Cake singing with Puffball and Ice Cube for the cover! Cake starts to sing his song while Puffball flies. This is our story, this is our world. We all dance and bounce and twirl. In our good world without a curl. We don't want to be caught by a squirrel. This is my song, my name is Cake! I am a cake and I am not fake. I don't want to be eaten by a snake. I don't want to be eaten at Cake at Stake or they will put me in a lake. I am Cake, I am Cake! The awesome cake that is not at stake. I am Cake, I am Cake! I don't want to be eaten by a snake! Yeah! It's Grassy's turn for the tap dance. Grassy tap dances. I like tap dancing! Next is Bracelety doing acrobatics. Bracelety does some acrobatics. Acrobatics are a bit hard for me so I will take it. Now Gaty is going to do tightrope walking. Gaty tightrope walks. It was hard to walk on a tightrope. Now Golf Ball is going to spin plates and breath fire. Golf Ball spins plates and breathes fire. The plates begin to fall. No! That's not good, but I am still breathing fire. Teardrop has a chance to talk. Teardrop starts to talk. Hello guys! Now Pin will be playing the synthesizer. Pin plays the synthesizer. The synthesizer wasn't bad for me to play. That's cool! Now Tennis Ball will bounce on the trampoline. Tennis Ball bounces on the trampoline. Woah! That trampoline is making me bounce! Now Gelatin is going to tame a dragon. Gelatin tames a dragon. That was good. I guess. Pencil and Match will now play ping pong. Hey Match! Want to play ping pong? Yes Pence Pence! Let's play! A few minutes later... OMG! We just tied. That's very good. Bubble will now be on roller blades. Bubble starts to go on roller blades. Oh my gosh! It's hard to go on these roller blades! It's okay Bubble! You can do your best! Okay Pencil. Now Remote is going to do magic tricks. Remote does some magic tricks. (Snow Remote does this part): I did magic tricks like making everyone disappear. Now Pen is going to show the statue of his friends. Hey guys! I am Pen, and I have a Statue of my friends! Blocky, Eraser and Snowball! I made this to show Book how good it is! Cool Pen! Now Balloony is going to play the drums. Balloony plays the drums. That wasn't bad. Now Tree is going to juggle! Tree juggles. That wasn't that bad. Juggling wasn't hard. Now there is a staring contest with Fries & Rocky. The staring contest begins. Fries blinks. Yeah! Rocky will eat a slice of yoylecake. Rocky eats a yoylecake and turns into metal. Blocky will go skiing. Blocky skis on a snow mountain. I try to do well on skiing, so I do great! Naily will do the 10 mile dash! Naily runs 10 miles. I did the 10 Mile Dash! I am so good at this! Barf Bag will now go on the hula hoops. Barf Bag twirls on the hula hoops until they fall down. WOW! Donut will pull some stuff out of a hat. Donut pulls stuff out of a hat. What did I get here? Some cards? Yep. Snowball will be playing a basketball game. Snowball plays a game of basketball and shoots some hoops. I'm the best at this game! Firey will play the electric guitar. Firey plays the electric guitar. I rock! Bomby will now go on the balance beam. I hope he doesn't explode. Bomby walks on the balance beam without falling. Yeah! I got this! Next is Needle, who will do a ballet dance. Needle does a ballet dance. Needy! You did really good at this! Needle slaps Book. Don't call me Needy, but thanks! Eraser will go on a pogo stick. Eraser goes on the pogo stick and makes it jump. Woah! Eraser gets off the pogo stick safely. It's not done yet, we still have Coiny, who will play the banjo. Coiny plays the banjo nicely. That banjo is not that bad. Marker will be playing the organ. Marker plays beautiful music on the organ. That's awesome Marker! Thanks Book! I try to do my best. Pie will be doing a ventriloquist act by using his own puppet. Aren't you going to act well? Yeah. Okay. Hey BFDI fans, do you think you need any thing like yoyle pie? Then have it. I don't think it's funny, but ok. Anyways, Saw will be doing hula dancing. Saw does a hula dance in a relaxing way. Liked it! Lollipop and Flower will both do the tango. Lollipop and Flower do the tango partner by partner. I like doing the tango! Me too! Bell will do the bell. So how do I do this? Do I just move? Bell dings. I know I can do this! It's 8-Ball's turn for jokes! What do you call when you mix Book and Ruby together? Everyone does nothing. A Ruby Book! A few minutes later. So that's it. The Winner is Ruby. Yes! I do good at it! Yeah! I know. You are good at ballet. Transcript for An April Fools Day Video Cutie Sunflower: Hey guys, I'm Cutie Sunflower, and I have sad news. I will be leaving Wikia forever. Why? Because wikia is too boring, and has too much requests to do for future projects. I really don't want to be on wikia anymore, I just don't like really much. So, goodbye wikia, and I will never see you again. April Fools logo appear Cutie Sunflower: April Fools! April Fools! Ha ha, I will never leave wikia. It's my favorite place to be with friends. Green Rocky: Yeah! Like me! And I got pranked! Sandra: Me too! And me like that. Cutie Sunflower: So this is my April Fools video. I'll see you in the next video, bye bye! Transcript for Sticker's Introduction Sticker: Hello! I am Sticker! I am one of the contestants in Object Sun, but not only that, I am also appearing in the Cutie sunflower series, and I am so glad to be there. Sticker: I am a blue sticker which uses Cutie sunflower's profile picture, who has Flower Grassy on it. He is just too cute to look at, although his design isn't the same as the one in the Cutie sunflower series. Anyways, I am friends with almost everyone, and my enemies are people who are mean to me. Sticker: So this is my introduction, and I hope I will be in the upcoming videos! So, goodbye! Transcript for Tlee's Introduction Tlee: Hello Everybody! I am Tlee, one of the characters Cutiesunflower made. Unlike other OCs by Cutiesunflower, I have purple limbs, and real eyes with eyelashes, and purple pupils. I have a somewhat disturbing design, like TV from unusual battle, and people might think I am creepy. I'm a nice female TV, and I have great powers in me. I am one of the electronics Cutiesunflower made, and one of the only characters that have colored limbs other than black limbs. So this is my introduction, I hope I can see you in later videos! So for now, bye! Transcript for Sticker and Flower Tree playing with a ball Sticker: Hello Flower Tree! Flower Tree: Hi Sticker! How are you? Sticker: I'm fine right now, I am starting to get bored because there is nothing to do except chatting. Flower Tree: Sticker, I have a ball here. Let's play with it. Sticker: Good idea Flower Tree! Good idea! Flower Tree: Due to having a lack of arms, you can kick the ball while I catch it. Sticker: Okay then. *Sticker kicks the ball, then Flower Tree catches it.* Flower Tree: I got the ball, now I need to bring it back to you, very gently. *Flower Tree throws the ball gently to Sticker* Sticker: Caught it! It's fun! Flower Tree: Yeah! It is! WIP Transcript for Flower Grassy shows his hawaii skirt to Sticker and Flower Tree Flower Tree: It's nice to relax here with you Sticker. Sticker: Yeah. I really like relaxing with you. Flower Tree: Okay. *Flower Grassy walks to see Flower Tree and Sticker* Flower Grassy: Hi Flower Tree and Sticker! What's up? Flower Tree: Hello Flower Grassy! We are just relaxing. Sticker: Yeah. Also, what are you wearing? Flower Grassy: I'm wearing my hawaii skirt. Flower Tree: Where did you got that? Flower Grassy: I got my hawaii skirt from Cutie Island, which is a warm place. Flower Tree: Cool! I really want that one day, and it looks cute if you wear it. Flower Grassy: Thank you Flower Tree! Flower Tree: Your Welcome! Sticker: I agree what Flower Tree said. Flower Grassy: Thanks Sticker! Sticker: Your Welcome! WIP Transcript for Green Rocky meets Mac & Cheese Green Rocky: What a nice and warm day. *Mac & Cheese starts to walk to see Green Rocky* Green Rocky: Hello! Who are you? Mac & Cheese: I'm Mac & Cheese. I am a yellow piece of Macaroni and cheese. Green Rocky: Hi Mac & Cheese! I'm Green Rocky, the green recolored Rocky clone. Mac & Cheese: Hi Green Rocky! What are you up to? Green Rocky: Just relaxing in the warm weather. Mac & Cheese: Okay. And I am known to be the smallest character because I am made that way. Green Rocky: Oh my gosh! That's so very small. Mac & Cheese: I know, also, will you be my friend? And can you protect me? I know I'm weak and very small, but cute. I just don't want to be squashed by people who are mean, or angry. Or when people call me a weakling. Green Rocky: Yes, I will be your friend. And I will protect you in case something bad happens, even if you are very small. Mac & Cheese: Thank you so much! Green Rocky: Your Welcome! Transcript for Chain Chomp Apologizes to Phangler Chain Chomp: Hi Phangler! Phangler: Hi Chain Chomp! Chain Chomp: I have to apologize to you because I have been calling you bad names like Fish, and Stupid Mister Phangler. And also, I was telling you random things you weren't doing, and I have eaten you until you got recovered by the Phangler Recovery Center. I was just playing with you, but it was my mistake. I'm sorry. Phangler: It's okay. Just don't do those things again. Chain Chomp: I promise I won't do those things again, and will you forgive me for what I did before? Phangler: I forgive you the chain chomper. Chain Chomp: Thank you Phangler! You are now being my friend. Phangler: Your Welcome! Transcript for Bobo meets Mac & Cheese and learns about her info Mac & Cheese: Hello Green guy with the chef hat on! What is your name? Bobo: My name is Bobo, a green limbless bouncy ball who wears a chef hat, even though I don't do anything what a chef does. And what is your name little yellow one? Mac & Cheese: My name is Mac & Cheese, or Macaroni and Cheese as my nickname. I'm a small yellow piece of macaroni and cheese who is armless, and weak. I try to do things by using only my legs since I am known to be extremely weak, but not strong. Bobo: Well Hello Mac & Cheese! Since I am limbless, I can only bounce. I have a carrying complicity, like Puffball from the Battle for Dream Island series, but I don't fly. I'm a medium sized bouncy ball who loves bouncing. Mac & Cheese: I like bouncing as well. I started to like bouncing when I first went to the bounce house, where I bounced with Sandra, and Cosmic Cupcake together. Sandra: Hey! Ya mentioned meself! Mac & Cheese: Yes, I did, along with Cosmic Cupcake. And can you just wait for a moment, because I need to continue the conversation. Sandra: Okay then. Mac & Cheese: There is also a time I had a play date with Sandra and Cosmic Cupcake, where we played games, do some jokes, and even do some hangouts. And it's one of my favorite moments I had. Sandra: Cool! Me had did that before, along with Cosmic Cupcake, a few weeks ago. Mac & Cheese: It did happen a few weeks ago, back in April. It was just a fun time, and I hope this happens again soon. And Sandra, what do you like? Sandra: Me like the Reinbew Splat! Mac & Cheese: The rainbow splat? I like it as well. It reminds me of Rocky barfing in the Battle for Dream Island series, except you barf rainbows, and rainbows are very colorful than Rocky's barfs. Sandra: Yep! Reinbews are colorful, and reinbews make me happy. Me started to barf reinbews when I got my first reinbrew barf generator inside me mouth, and me still talk unlike Rocky. Mac & Cheese: Okay then. Even though the grammar you make confuses me, you are kind of funny. Sandra: Yes, it happens, because me am small, and doesn't talk normally. Bobo: I talk normally since I am a good expert at English. Mac & Cheese: Me too. English isn't that hard to learn, and in the future, Sandra will speak normally. Sandra: Me will, just in a couple of years when me speak normally, by saying I, instead of me. Transcript for Meet Sandra's Big Brother Sandra: Hello! Me Sandra, and me have my big brother named Matthew. Matthew: Hello! I am Matthew, Sandra's big brother. I speak normally, and I am more mature. I can be annoyed by Sandra sometimes, but she is still my cute girl. I live in the same family as Sandra's, and I can be able to do stuff that Sandra likes, like playing games, laughing, and even singing! Sandra: Me love singing! It makes me happy! Matthew: Of course it does, Sandra, along with playing games and laughing. And that's me! I can't wait to appear in upcoming videos! Sandra: And that's my brother. See ya next time! Bye! Transcript for the Snow Cloud Commercial Frosty Tongue: Is your snow object starting to melt on this hot, summer day, in Cutie Island? Frosty Tongue: If so, then buy my very own Snow Cloud! This snow cloud protects Snow Objects, like Snow Leafy, for example. Snow Leafy: Yay! I am safe from the hot sun, all thanks to this nice snow cloud! Frosty Tongue: The snow cloud never leaves, and always keeps the snow objects cold. This snow cloud is only one ninety nine, so it is not as expensive, as you can easily find it in a store near you, mostly, in the summertime. So yeah, buy now! Transcript for Twisted Pink Accidentally smells Flower Grassy's flower Twisted Pink: I am so bored. I need to smell flowers so badly. Twisted Pink: Looks like I found one. Flower Grassy: Oh my gosh! You just smelt my flower, and I need it to survive! Twisted Pink: Oh, I am sorry if I smelt your flower. I was just trying to find a flower, but I found yours instead, accidentally, so I just smelt it. I will just try and be careful next time so I won't be near objects with flowers. And also, who are you? Flower Grassy: I'm Flower Grassy. The cutest plant of Cutie Island, who wears a Hawaii skirt. And I am sorry if I scared you. I was just upset that my flower got smelt, and I really don't like it. And, who are you little pink one? Twisted Pink: I'm Twisted Pink, one of the Twisted girls. I really love flowers, and they smell so good. Flower Grassy: Yes, I know you love to smell flowers Twisted Pink, but don't smell mine. I need it to survive, and I just like it if it's not smelt. Just don't go near my flower next time, okay? Twisted Pink: I promise I will never smell your flower again. Flower Grassy: Thank you! Twisted Pink: Your Welcome Flower Grassy! Transcript for Scout gets Annoyed by Katso Scout: Hello guys! I am Scout. I am a calm dog, who doesn't like being annoyed by Katso, the naughty cat. Katso: Did somebody say, naughty cat? Scout: Uh. Yes I did. Katso: Meow! How dare meow say naughty cat? You're grounded. Scout: No, not this grounded meme again, it's been overused now. I'm tired of you using the Amalia voice. It doesn't sound anything English. Katso: I don't care! I do whatever I want! Scout: Well, Katso, like what I just said, I'm tired of you using the Amalia voice. Also, in the past, you being annoying to other people, is very disrespectful. We always need to respect people, even with your own opinions. Because of this, I have to get rid of you for now. Once you behave like a better cat, and not use the Amalia voice, I will start being your friend. But for now, goodbye! Katso: Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! I'll return when I behave better. Scout: There. Now that Katso's gone, it's more peaceful. Anyways, I will see you the next video, bye bye! Transcript for Robot Guy and Pink Sings The Las Amigos Cookies Song Robot Guy: Pom Pom! Pom Pom! Pink: What is it, Robot Guy? Also, if you didn't know, to not be confused with the My Singing Monsters character, my name is Pink, but you can call me as Pom Pom for a nickname. Robot Guy: Okay. And can we sing the Las Amigos Cookies song? Pink: Sure. Why not? Robot Guy and Pink: 1, 2, 3, Go! Las, Las, Las, Las, Las Amigos Cookies 4x. Robot Guy: That was fun singing this song. Pink: I know. Robot Guy: Now let's go to Chuck E Cheese. Pink: Okay, and I know you say that too much. He he he! Muddy Splashes Mud on Sandra Muddy: I'm back people, but as a Stick Figure. I'm Muddy! And today, I will get that female human who is just weird. (walks and then scene goes to Sandra) Sandra: Hey! Aren't you a person of mud? Muddy: Yes, I am. I am called Muddy. And who are you? Sandra: Sandra. Muddy: Sandra? That is not a good name. And for this, I am going to splash mud on you. Sandra: Uh oh! He's gonna splash me! Muddy: Mud mud mud! x3 (gets splashed by Muddy's mud) Sandra: Yuck! (shakes herself to get the mud out) Muddy: Looks like you got rid of the mud. Looks like you will never get me. Sandra: Reinbew Splat! (barfs on Muddy) Muddy: Yuck! Not this stupid splat of rainbow, or should I say, Rainbow Splat. Sandra: Hee hee hee! That is what he gets for making me think I need to be muddy. Transcript for Peashooter Meets Green Rocky Peashooter: I'm so bored. I am really about to spit a pea since Sunflower isn't here to protect me. *Green Rocky walks to see Peashotter* Peashooter: Oh! I see someone that I never met before. Who are you? Green Rocky: I am Green Rocky, one of Cutie sunflower's OCs she made. Peashooter: Oh, Green Rocky, that's a good name. When did you first appeared? Green Rocky: For my video appearance, it's Grounded Videos in a Nutshell 1, and I have been standing doing absolutely nothing because I am a Rocky Clone. However, I started to gain a voice in Green Ice Cube's Nightmare, using an text-to-speech Acapela Group voice called Valeria, after Green Ice Cube cries for getting her first nightmare. Green Ice Cube is always my friend since we are both armless, and have a nice relationship to each other. Green Ice Cube: I noticed. I had a horrible nightmare and it scared the heck out of me. Thank god it was over. Green Rocky: That was in the past. Green Ice Cube: Oh, okay then. Anyways, have you been doing anything for a while? Green Rocky: I did Green Ice Cube. I just met Peashooter, who is a plant from the Plants VS Zombies series. Green Ice Cube: Cool! Can I meet him? Green Rocky: Sure. *Green Ice Cube walks near Peashooter* Green Ice Cube: Hi Peashooter! Peashooter: Hey Green Ice Cube! Green Rocky: It's nice me and Green Ice Cube met you for the first time. But for now, we have to go. So see you soon Peashooter. Green Ice Cube: Yeah. See you soon. Peashooter: Okay. Have a nice time! Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube: You too! *Green Rocky and Green Ice Cube walk back off-screen* Peashooter: Aww. That nice relationship they are having together. Transcript for Retro Boombox gets tripped over a rock by The Makeover Girls and Boombox helps him get back up Casey: Hello! I am Casey. Belle: And I am Belle. And we are going to trip over Retro Boombox with a rock because he is so fat and he's horribly weak. Since he is still walking, I will place the rock right here so he can trip over and fall down on his side. Casey: Okay. And anyways, let's hide in that bush so he won't notice. Belle: Okay. (The Makeover Girls hide in the bush) Retro Boombox: What a nice time to walk. Wait, uh oh! (Retro Boombox trips over a rock) Retro Boombox: Uh oh! I got tripped over a rock. Casey: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You deserve this for being so fat. Ma ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Retro Boombox: Hey! Don't call me fat! I do not like it! Belle: Oh no! He sees us, and he hears what he is saying to us! Let's get out of here. Casey: Okay. (The Makeover Girls run away, and Retro Boombox tries to get up, but fails) Retro Boombox: Oh no! I can't, get, up. I, am, really, too, big, to get, up, due, to, having, no, arms, and, thanks, to, those, naughty, Makeover Girls, I, cannot, get, up. Someone! Help. me. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Boombox: Retro Boombox, what's the matter? And why are you crying? Retro Boombox: The Makeover Girls, just, made, me, trip, over, a rock, and, I, cannot, move. Can, you, please, help, me, get, back, up? Boombox: I will try and do this, although this should be tricky due to a lack of arms. (Boombox kicks Retro Boombox, making him get back up.) Boombox: Oops. I didn't mean to hurt you like that. Retro Boombox: It's okay, it's just a little damage, but I am still fine. And, I am back up again, and I thank you for getting me up. I just really hate not being on my legs because I couldn't find a way to get up without you. Boombox: Oh, no problem. I try my best to help you anytime. Retro Boombox: Okay. Also, low five! Boombox: Yeah! (Boombox and Retro Boombox feet clap) Category:Blog posts